


Date Night, Five Times Over

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Not So Single Father AU [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 5+1 Things, Beaches, Cryptid Hunting, Dates, Demon Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, JUST, M/M, Making Out, Shopping, balor finds it V funny that Dean takes Finn cryptid hunting tbh, but semantics, essentially, except its 4 + 1, finn and seth fuck on the beach alright, four fathers lmao, get that week shit outta here, i am. hesitant to use that tag bc it might be weird, its entirely platonic, thanks to city for letting me rant about this to them, there's no substance here tbh, this is just self indulgent nonsense, two fathers? nah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: As much as Finn likes going out with all three of his boyfriends, gentle dates that always end up in a dogpile, sometimes it’s a little much. They’re all loud, rambunctious, and sometimes the stares they get eat away at Finn like acid.Or, three times Finn goes on a date with one of the boys, and one time he goes on a date with all of them (plus an extra ''date'')





	1. Overview

As much as Finn likes going out with all three of his boyfriends, gentle dates that always end up in a dogpile, sometimes it’s a little much. They’re all loud, rambunctious, and sometimes the stares they get eat away at Finn like acid.

Dean takes him deep into the woods of whatever city they’re in, ranting about cryptids that Finn has never heard of. It lulls Bálor to sleep at the base of Finn’s spine, reduced to a gentle rumble in his chest. They never find anything. Instead, they spend the night staring at the stars, drinking shitty beer that Dean got at the convenience store by the hotel. They sit on the hood of the car, nothing between them and the cold metal. It always ends with Finn planted to the windshield as Dean licks the taste of beer and brimstone from his mouth.

Seth takes him to the beach if they leave the hotel at all. They sit in the sun, letting sand cradle into whatever crevice it can find. They let the sun tinge across their skin, slathered in sunscreen that inevitably never does enough. Seth always loves the way Finn looks in the water, relaxed and at ease with the blue in his eyes rivaling that of the sky. They stay out until they’re the only ones left, swapping kisses that taste like sea salt and the melted ice cream buried in the crevices of their teeth.

Roman takes him around town. They rarely start out with a purpose, just content to roam around as if they’re _normal_. They never intend to buy anything, but they always end up with at least one bag. They dart in and out of stores, trying on clothes for the hell of it. Finn always ends up pressing Roman against the wall in the changing room, pressing skin to skin as he kisses him like it’s the first time and he needs to learn every edge of his mouth.

Iva drags him to concerts. He feels old and he can feel the music and the bouncing in his bones but Iva just punches his arm and drags him into the pit. It's always a band he could care less about, but it makes her happy, so he's happy. Bálor sits closer to the surface, almost choking Finn as It waits for someone to bump into Iva, look at her the wrong way, so it can attack. They always end up in the hotel room afterward sore and sweaty but ultimately happy.


	2. Dean- Cryptid "Hunting"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I say cryptid hunting but really it's them drinking shitty beer, yelling in the woods and making out on the hood of the car

There’s an old rock song playing quietly, something that brings back memories Finn doesn’t have. Dean’s drumming on the steering wheel, singing along in an off-key rasp that sends shivers down Finn’s spine. Miles and miles of single-lane road spills behind them, laid out in front of them like a path to salvation. It’s late, a few stars dotting the sky, hidden by the boughs of the trees.

Finn couldn’t name the state they’re in if he tried. It’s all rolling hills and dense forests and it all blends together like a failed panorama in his mind. The windows are rolled down, and there’s a dry breeze ruffling Finn’s hair. Dean’s hair is pulled up into a ponytail, but a few strawberry blonde flyaways are floating around his head. His top lip is tucked back, revealing his crooked front teeth as he grins a dimpled grin. There’s a six pack of shitty beer in the backseat, along with a blanket they’ll never use. The darkness is growing, overwhelming the car with every mile they drive.

Finn feels at home.

Dean’s ranting about a cryptid Finn’s never heard about. His face is shining, and his eyes are glowing from the dashboard lights and he looks gorgeous. He’s making grandiose gestures with one arm as he uses the other hand to steer.

“They’ve only been spotted once! It’s like, fucking seven feet tall.” Dean is chattering away, unaware of Finn not listening to a word he was saying. Instead, Finn’s watching the glint of his teeth in the dying light, the soft shimmer of his hair, the nimble tap of his fingers.

“You’re not listening to a word I’m saying, are you?” Maybe Dean did notice. He looks at Finn with a twinkle in his eye and a mischievous tilt to his smile. His tongue runs over his lower lip as he laughs.

He pulls off the paved road and onto a tire path beaten into the woods. It gets darker much quicker under the low ceiling of the trees. The car rolls to a stop after a few minutes of rolling over tree roots and rocks. The song, which Finn has finally identified as Guns N Roses, fades into static as the signal is blocked.

Dean gets out of the car before Finn does, boots crunching on the leaves underfoot. Finn quickly joins him, hands stuffed in his pockets. The collar of Dean’s jacket is popped around his ears, leaving him looking almost inhuman, in a way. He has his phone’s flashlight on, pointed on the ground in front of him. There’s a beer in his hand.

They mill around the area by the car, shooting the shit as they share a few beers. They don’t spend much time actually looking for the cryptid; instead, Finn listens to Dean spilling facts about The Flatwoods Monster, as Finn was able to identify from his ramblings. Dean’s pacing back and forth like he’s trying to set the brush on fire. The beer bottle in his hand ran empty long ago but he’s still holding it, using it to gesture around.

Finn’s sitting on the hood of the car, one leg propped up as the other dangles. He’s nursing his third beer and it’s too light and watery, but he can’t be bothered to care because he’s too busy trying to keep it from spraying out of his nose as he laughs at Dean tripping over his own feet as he talks.

Dean slowly walks over to Finn, switching between looking at his feet to avoid tripping and looking at Finn as if he’s a wolf who hasn’t eaten in years and the Irishman is a wounded animal. Finn lets his knee drop, leans back on his hands as he sets his beer on the roof. He waits for Dean to approach, eyes drooping half shut. The metal of the car’s frame is cold beneath his palms, and it’s a welcome sensation that helps him keep his wits about him.

Dean fits himself between Finn’s legs, palms spreading over his thighs. He presses a loose kiss to Finn’s lips, soft and a little sloppy. He quickly licks inside Finn’s mouth, and the older man lets him. He tastes like warm beer, the burgers they had for lunch and stale cigarette smoke buried at the back of his teeth.

He pushes Finn back with a hand pressed against his breastbone. He lets himself be moved back, his back pressed against the windshield of the car. Dean practically launches himself on top of Finn, scrambling on the slick metal until he can get a handhold. Dean settles his weight across Finn’s lap and grins at him before diving in for another hungry kiss. It’s hard and deep and has little skill behind it but one hand is pulling at Finn’s hair and the other is sliding under his shirt, so Finn can’t be bothered to give a shit.

Dean’s practically rutting against Finn’s hip, starting to press wet kisses and hard bites down Finn’s neck and jaw. Finn can _feel_ his grin, teeth pressed against his jugular as his stubble rubs Finn’s neck red. He works the tender spot right behind Finn’s ear, tracing patterns over his stomach absently. Finn’s nails are scraping against the windshield, trying to find something to grab onto as Dean sinks his teeth deep into his skin and _pulls_.

After a few moments, Dean sits up, yanking himself away from Finn. His lips are red and slick and his hair’s a little fucked up. His cheeks are stained a gentle shade of red and he’s breathing heavily. He settles his hands against Finn’s pecs, presses a chaste kiss on his lips as if he wasn’t just giving Finn a hickey deep enough to _burn_.

“Let’s get back to the hotel room, yeah?” He rasps, voice low in his throat and positively _wrecked._ He’s got a crooked grin on his lips, and there’s a downright _filthy_ glint in his eyes that promises all sorts of good things. Bálor is practically purring in Finn’s stomach, claws dug into his intestines.

Finn leans forwards with a leer of his own. He presses a barely-there kiss to the fluttering pulse in Dean’s neck. He tilts his head up, presses his lips to the shell of Dean’s ear. He whispers, breathily, “Why go back when we can stay here?” before he takes Dean’s earlobe between his sharp canines.

Dean pushes him hard into the windshield before capturing Finn in a searing kiss that leaves his nerves singing.


	3. Seth- Beaches

It’s almost uncomfortably warm, even with the AC blasting in their faces. Sweat is beginning to collect on Finn’s brow, and Seth’s hairline is getting slick. Finn’s fully dressed, wearing swim trunks and a t-shirt that’s ill fitting at best. Seth, on the other hand, is in tight swim trunks that barely cover half his thighs and he had opted for leaving his shirt at home. In the backseat, there’s towels and a large umbrella that they’ll, admittedly, never use. There’s a cooler as well, filled with water and beer far too light for Finn’s tastes.

Seth’s singing along to Backstreet Boys, just barely off beat. He’s rocking his head, sending his loose bun bobbing from side to side precariously. He’s all smiles, laughing at Finn’s little jokes. B álor is curled up in the hollow of his throat, content and a little tired.

The sun isn’t at its highest, still hours before noon. The roads aren’t empty but they’re close, and Seth’s able to ride over the speed limit in peace. It’s almost calm, as calm as it can get with them. There’s a hand settled comfortably on Finn’s lower thigh, rubbing absent circles above his knee.

The beach isn’t empty because of course it isn’t, but it’s close. There are a few families here and there, parents watching their kids splash around in the ocean. There’s a few teenagers milling around, drinking beers they’re too young for as they shove each other and fuck around. It’s a nice day, quiet.

Finn and Seth carry their things to a small, out of the way alcove they’d discovered on an earlier trip. They spread their blankets and Finn sits to watch Seth fumble with the umbrella. There’s a beer in his hand, and it’s painfully weak, but the heat is getting to him so he drink anyway.

Seth settles behind him, calloused hands dragging down Finn’s now bare back. He presses little chaste kisses to his shoulders as he begins to cover Finn in sunscreen that will inevitably not do enough. Finn relaxes into his touch, into the gentle drag of his hands across his lower back, his arms, his chest, his legs. All the while, Seth litters kisses across the line of his shoulders, ignoring the taste of sunscreen on his tongue.

Afterwards, Finn returns the favor even though Seth doesn’t need it because Seth never burns. He takes his time, allowing his fingers to linger over every curve and jut of Seth’s body. Seth shivers under his reverent touch, sighs at the kisses Finn presses deep into his skin.

It takes them a while before they get into the water. Instead, they mill around in the surf, letting the dying waves lick their ankles. They laugh and joke and sip beers that have nothing to do with the warmth in their chests.

Seth looks gorgeous in the water. His hair, still in its bun, is wet from when he dunks his head. His skin is shimmering in the sun, the light refracting through the water droplets beading across his pecs. His eyes are gleaming, bright and happy and surrounded by crows feet as he smiles a gapedg grin. 

Finn’s own hair is threatening to fall into his eyes and the light reflects off the water beading across his chest. The air, which had previously felt hot like a brand, is cool against his wet skin. Seth comes over to him, presses them almost nose to nose, and spreads a large hand across Finn’s chest. He carefully catches Finn’s nipples, which are pulled taut. He laughs, presses a kiss to Finn’s chin, and then he’s gone.

They swim around and splash each other and push each other underwater. They stay out from the shore until the sun starts to dip and their hands are shriveled and their arms are sore, like dead weights against their sides. After that, they sit on their towels, share the ice cream Seth had packed into the cooler without Finn knowing.

Seth kisses Finn, and he tastes like sea salt and caramel ice cream. His mouth is still cold and the sudden change in temperature is enough to make Finn  _ groan _ . Seth kisses him like it’s the air he needs to breathe and he’s been drowning for years. It’s deep and desperate and everything Finn needs. He’s pressed into the burning sand and it stings but he doesn’t  _ care _ ,  _ can’t _ care, because Seth’s weight is spread atop him comfortingly. Seth looks like a  _ god, _ sitting on Finn, the sun haloed behind his head like a spotlight from the heavens. Finn’s half expecting him to sprout wings.

They stay like that until Finn’s back is burned and his legs are falling asleep from Seth’s weight and he’s dizzy. He’s dizzy because he’s not getting enough oxygen and Seth’s hands are  _ everywhere _ and there’s no blood left in his head. 

His hands are clumsy as they seek out Seth, and Seth just laughs and helps guide them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not being able to participate in phys ed has led to some of my best writing lmao

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tonyknees on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
